


[Arby] Assistance

by RisenWritings



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny, Destiny 2, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisenWritings/pseuds/RisenWritings
Summary: When Vax is with Blue and Shaxx, she knows Saladin finds it difficult, wanting to be there with his partner but also still remembering the rift between him and Shaxx. And thus, Vax wants to set up a game plan to help end that rift with Blue.





	[Arby] Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Man oh man, I know there is no origin story yet on how Vax and Saladin came to be, and that Eris is suddenly out of the picture, but do not worry! This is in the making and will be posted once it's done ;) _Once again a huge shoutout to Blue, who keeps allowing me to use her characters! Thanks!_

It is silent in the Tower when Vax wakes up with a start, opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling for a moment as she tries to take in where she is. 

Saladin sleeps next to her, his chest slowly rising and dropping as he breathes calmly, one arm draped over Vax' belly. He's completely peaceful. 

Vax smiles softly, comforted by his presence. She entwines their fingers and raises his hand to kiss it, holding it close to her as she turns to lie on her side, facing him. 

She sighs softly and nuzzles against Saladin's hand for a moment. "You're warm," she murmurs, smiling gently at the sleeping titan. "You always are, somehow." she watches the man sleep for a long while, his presence always making her so calm and fuzzy. 

When Saladin stirs and groans a bit as he awakens, Vax does not look away from him. "Vax...?" the titan murmurs, opening his eyes lazily and looking at the warlock next to him, a small smile growing on his weathered face. "You okay?" he asks quietly, squeezing her hand. 

Vax nods. "I didn't mean to wake you, sorry." she whispers, pressing a gentle kiss on Saladin's lips before letting go of his hand and starting to get up. 

Saladins moves up a bit, rests on his elbows. "What're you doing? It's 2 am," he whispers, watching her get dressed and putting her armour on. "Are you going out?"

Vax looks back at the undressed man in her bed, feels warmth spreading through her chest. He worries. "I need to talk with Blue about something, it won't take long," she clicks her gauntlets in place and then crawls back on the bed for a moment to kiss him deeply, lingering for a second before pulling back. "Go back to sleep, Saladin, I'll be back, I promise." she throws him a warm smile and then exits the room, closing the door behind her. 

Ghost materialises next to her, sensed her being up. "Shall I call Blue in advance?" it offers. 

Vax nods. "If you can, I don't want to interrupt them," she hums, stretching her arms and adjusting some of her belts. "I need to get new robes," she murmurs. "Or at least have them fixed. I do so love the Vault of Glass robes."

Ghost nods. "Noted. Blue seems available, though you did wake her up." 

"No sweat, Blue will understand once she knows why I woke her." Vax says softly, quietly knocking on the door when she had arrived. 

It takes a moment before the Exo opens the door, looking tired despite her inability to do so. "Vax, what is it that's so important at 2 in the morning?" she mumbles, her usually bright blue eyes dimmed from sleepiness. 

"Is Shaxx with you?"

Blue nods. "Yeah, what's up?" she unnecessarily stretches her shoulders a bit and leans against the door. 

"Saladin is with me, get dressed so we can find a place and talk." Vax orders, crossing her arms behind her back and waiting. 

Blue blinks and then sighs. "Okay, then," she closes the door and rerurns two minutes later. "So what's so important?" she asks, closing the door and starting to walk towards the plaza. 

"Not the plaza, here." Vax ignores Blue's question and gently pulls her along to a lower area of the Tower, seeming to be a small terrace covered in trees and fairy lights softly lighting up the nature around them. 

"Wow..." Blue gasps softly, looking around wondrously. "How'd you find this?" she sits herself down on a chair surrounding a fire pit.

Vax sits in front of her and pulls her legs up to her chest. "One of those sleepless nights walking around," she shrugs, a small smile on her face. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about, Blue, I wanted to talk about our partners." she says gently, sparking some fire on the wood and igniting a fire.  

Blue looks at the fire that came from Vax' hands. "Dawnblade?" she questions. 

"I'm not angry," Vax assures Blue. "Determined, if anything."

"So... Shaxx and Saladin?" Blue hums, accepting the answer as a finger moves up to tap on her faceplates in wonder. "Why do you want to talk about them? They have nothing to say to the other."

The warlock nods. "Exactly," the fire illuminates her blue face in a soft glow, lights up her tattoos and making them glow, too. "I want to change that. It's time, don't you think?"

Blue stays silent for a long moment, contemplating. "How would you want to have them talk? I don't think asking them will do much." she then says, softly. "You know how stubborn Saladin can be, lot alone Shaxx' determination and pride."

Vax bites her lips, looking away from the questions to the City. "I can't be the only one who has noticed that they are different now, that they aren't the same men they used to be." 

"That's true but, that doesn't change that they've tried before and it didn't work out," Blue notes, faceplates narrowing into a frown. "I want them to make it up more than anything, but I-" she hesitates, seems to be unsure of what she wants to say. 

Vax looks back at her friend. "Just say it." 

The titan sighs. "I think that Saladin is the problem here." she then admits. 

Vax looks at Blue and nods solemnly. "I agree," she says softly. "He needs to accept what Shaxx did, that it worked and helped the City. That he didn't defy Saladin's power or commands for the sole purpose of doing so, but that he did so for the City, for mankind."

Blue chuckles a bit. "Ironic, an Exo and Awoken talking about mankind," she looks at her friend, her faceplates moving to form a smile. "But you're right, as you tend to be." 

Vax smiles a little, but it quickly fades into worry. "I... don't know how to bring it to him," she then admits, feeling a spark of doubt stir inside her. "I- I love him, but if he doesn't love me he may not take it well, or in general dislike me being in his business."

"It's okay, Vax," Blue says confidently, moving to sit next to the warlock and taking her hands. "I know you guys are pretty private, but _man_ , he looks so smitten with you." she assures her friend, a gentle smile audible in her voice. 

The warlock smiles softly at her friend, leans forward to put their foreheads together. "Thank you, Blue, you always know what to say." she whispers, eyes closed. 

Blue stays there for a moment and then pulls back gently. "I'm just happy you're happy, that you found someone after- her."

Vax nods, looking away for a moment. "When I go in Crucible I feel like Shaxx can only ever talk about your achievements," she smiles, changing the subject. "He loves you so much he uses you as an example for everything, even if you _can't possibly know_  how to put down a healing rift."

Blue chuckles. "He's the best, Vax. I'm so happy," her optics glow brighter with happiness, and she reflexively holds both her cheeks to express her wide smile. "He's so good for me, and most of it is so natural for us now, too." she sighs happily. 

Vax smiles at her friend, listens to her gushing about her partner as the warlock's mind drifts off. 

After they've said their goodnights, Vax is walking back to Saladin's room, a happy blush on her face as she has Ghost transmat her armour away already. 

"You can shut off for the night, Ghost," Vax tells it, humming. "I won't need you until tomorrow."

And so Ghost does, Vax holding it in her hands as she enters the dark room quietly. She puts Ghost on the nightstand and then starts undressing. 

Saladin awakens, voice slurred from sleepiness. "You back..." he states, and despite the darkness, Vax can hear the smile. 

"Yeah." she beams, crawling on the bed and wrapping her arms around her partner, kissing him deeply as she cuddles as close to him as she can. 

Saladin makes a surprised noise and kisses back. "What's that for?" he whispers against Vax' lips, his hands resting on the low of her back, eyes remaining closed. 

Vax pulls back a bit to look at him, then just smiles and kisses him again, more gently this time. "I love you." she whispers after, staying close in his warm arms. 

And when Saladin whispers it back, Vax promptly starts crying from happiness, a wide smile on her face. 

And Saladin holds her tight against him. 


End file.
